Sequel Just One Last Time: Face Reality
by Secretly D. Ar
Summary: 'kenyataan terlalu menyakitkan untuk dihadapi, lakukan semuanya secara perlahan, biarkan waktu yang menyembuhkan segalanya, hard to face reality. Semua ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia jika kau tetap percaya. Cinta tak akan pernah memiliki akhir,'. Ini adalah sequel dari Just One Last Time. read n review,please..! Secretly D. Ar.


Sequel Just One Last time

^Face Reality^

By: Secretly D. Ar.

Harry Potter milik J. K. rowlingg

Warning: AR, aneh, GaJe, typo(s)

RnR, please!

Kehidupan terkadang tak berjalan seperti apa yang kita inginkan. Begitu sulit untuk menghadapi sebuah kenyataan, berpikir untuk hidup dalam sebuah mimpi, dalam sebuah kebohongan, dalam sebuah kemunafikan demi sebuah kesenangan belaka, tanpa peduli akan sebuah kenyataan. Kehidupan seperi itu hanya akan membuatnya terluka semakin terluka. Tapi kenyatan ini sungguh menyakitkan. _Hard to face Reality._

Apa mereka pernah tau apa yang dirasakannya selama ini? Apa mereka pernah memikirkan semua ini? Menanggung semuanya sendiri, hidup dalam sebuah bayangan.

Mereka berperang tanpa senjata.

.

.

Udara yang dihirupnya entah bagimana menjadi terasa keruh, terasa menyesakkan. Setiap angin yang menyapu kulitnya seperti sebuah pisau tajam yang menggores permukaan kulitya, terasa sakit.

Mereka semua menatap ke arahnya, tatapan penuh tekanan. Mereka semua memandang bengis ke arah gadis yang tengah teruduk tak berdaya di hadapannya. Eksekusi harus tetap dilakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kau bunuh MUDBLOOD menjijikkan itu, Draco!" kilatan mengerikan terpampang jelas di wajah psychopatnya, seseorang yang membunuh saudaranya sendiri denga penuh tawa tanpa rasa belas kasihan, sang pengikut setia _You-Know-Who_, Belatrix Lastrange.

Dia tau ini semua akan terjadi, tapi entah mengapa ini lebih menyakitkan dari bayanganya selama ini. Menghunguskan tongkatnya sendiri ke arah gadis yang dicintainya adalah hal yang paling ditakutkannya selama ini, dan sekarang berubah menjadi kenyataan, sebuah ketakutan yang nyata.

Hermione gadis dihadapannya ini hanya bisa menatap pasrah ke arahnya, dia bisa melihat rasa sakit di sana, tapi dia juga bisa melihat keteguhan yang cukup menjanjikan, sebuah keberanian seorang Gryffindor sejati. Dan yang lebih menyanyat hatinya saat melihat senyum tipis yang terukir indah di wajah penuh luka milik gadis bersurai singa itu, dia semakin tak mengerti.

Apa gadis itu tau semua ini menjadi terasa sulit untuk dihadapi?

.

Narcissa meremas pelan lengan suaminya yang sedari tadi menjadi pegangan untuknya, dia tidak tega melihat putra tercintanya tersiksa seperti itu, dia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan putranya untuk seorang Hermione Granger. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menatap iba putranya sendiri, dia merasa menjadi ibu yang gagal melindungi kebahagian anaknya.

Lucius menoleh sejenak ke arah Narcissa, sebelum kembali memusatkan atrnsinya ke arah Draco. Dia tidak tau apa yang dirasakannya sendiri, entah harus bahagia karena putra tunggalnya akan melaksanaakna tugas yang sangat mulia yaitu membunuh seorang _Mudlood_,atau kecewa pada dirinya sendiri mengingat gadis yang akan di bunuh adalah kekasih putranya, tapi inilah hidup, putranya harus mengerti semua itu.

Lucius mengamati putranya yang masih belum juga membunuh si darah lumpur itu. Seharusnya putranya itu menyadari hal ini akan terjadi, dan tidak jatuh hati dengan darah lumpur itu. Mereka darah lumpur tak akan pernah pantas untuk berdampingan dengan para darah murni.

.

.

Draco meremas tongkatnya, mencoba mengumpulkan segala keyakinan dan keberanianya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi tidak semudah itu. Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja.

Dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi ini takdirnya dia harus melakukan ini. Membunuh gadis yang paling dicintainya, mengeksekusi dengan tangannya sendiri. Sungguh ironis. Kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang mati, kenapa bukan pecundang seperti dirinya yang meninggalkan dunia ini?

"Cepat kau bunuh darah lumpur itu, Draco! atau aku saja yang melakukannya, jika kau tidak mau melakukan tugas ini?" Bellatrix sudah bersiap-siap mengangkat tongkatnya untuk mengucapkan mantra yang paling disukainya, _Avada Kedavra._

"BEHENTI! BIAR AKU YANG MELAKUKANYA SENDIRI! KAU DIAM SAJA SIALAN!" entah darimana Draco bisa berbicara seperti itu. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

Bellatrix hanya memutar matanya, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan umpatan keponakannya itu.

Narcissa memandang tidak percaya putranya bisa mengumpat seperti itu apalagi yang diumpat adalah bibinya sendiri.

Draco menatap Hermione lekat, bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan '_Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku!'_. Dilihatnya Hermione tersenyum, Draco membalasnya . Draco menarik nafasnya perlahan. _Aku mencintaimu, hanya mencintaimu, maafkan aku atas semua ini, kau harus bahagia disana._

Draco mengangkat tongkatnya, mempersiapkan dirinya "Avada Kedavra!". Cahaya hijau melesat keluar dari tongkat Draco, mengenai tepat di jantung Hermione.

Draco merasakan dia tak bisa berdiri lagi, tubuhnya terasa seakan tak bertulang. Hermione meninggalkannya sendiri, air mata perlahan keluar dari sela matanya, menghujani menembus hatinya. Direngkuhnya tubuh gadis yang paling dicintainya.

"Maafkan aku..maafkan aku.. aku mencintaimu!" lirihnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh tak bernyawa Hermione.

Bukan hanya Draco yang menangis tapi juga, Narcissa. Dia berjalan ke arah Draco, tanggan Lucius menghentikannya, "Biarka dia..itu hukuman untuknya!". Narcissa membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan suaminya, hukuman, gila.

"APA KALIAN SUDAH PUAS?" teriak Draco frustasi, dia tak peduli lagi dengan padangan penuh tanya yang diarahkan untuknya, persetan dengan semua itu.

_Tolong jangan biarkan aku takut, jangan biarka aku sendiri. Kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk ku hadapi sendiri. Aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu selamanya. Meskipun semua orang pergi dengan berlalunya waktu, kau akan tetap bersemi di hatiku. jika aku terlahir kembali akan kupastikan, aku akan mencintaimu sampai mati._

D. Ar. N.

Hermione terduduk lesu, kepalanya bersandar dipundak Harry, mereka sekarang berada di penjara ruang bawah tanah Malfoy Manor. Entahlah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, rasanya seperti akan menghadapi hari terakhirnya di dunia ini, mungkin itu yang akan terjadi.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arah mereaka.

Hermione menatap Harry. Seseorang memasuki tempat mereka dikurung, orang itu berjalan kearah Hermione, menarik tubuh gadis itu kasar. Hermione berusaha melepaskan diri dengan meronta-ronta sekuat tenaganya, "LEPASAKAN! Apa yang akan kau lakukan! Lepaskan!".

Harry juga berusaha untuk membantu Hermione dengan menarik tubuh Hermione dan memukul tubuh orang itu. Namun usahanya gagal, tubuhnya tersungkur hanya dengan satu sentakan. Orangitu kembali mengunci pintu dengan mantra. Harry hanya bisa mengumpat keras-keras dan menarik rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

Hermione masih meronta, entah kemana orang itu membawanya, tapi dia mencoba mengingat jalan ini, orang ini seperti akan membawanya keruang tengah manor ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hah?" tanyanya. Orang itu sama sekali tak menggubris pertanyaan Hermione. Orang itu semakin kuat mencekram lengan Hermione.

.

.

Hermione jatuh terduduk dilantai ruang tengah manor, benar dugaanya. Orang yang menyeretnya tadi merapalkan mantra pengikat sempurna ke tubunya. Tubuhnya sama seklai tidak dapat digerakkan kecuali kedua bola matanya.

Hermione mengamati orang di ruangan ini, dilihatnya Bellatrix yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah psychopat mengerikan.

Bellatrix meyusuri wajah Hermioe degan tongkatnya, "Coba lihat siapa ini? Huhu… seorang MUDBLOOD menjijikan! DRACO kau yang mengeksekusi mudblood ini, untuk memnbuktikan kesetianmu!" teriak wanita itu lantang.

Hermione tersentak dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan wanita psycho itu. Dia menyadari semua ini akan terjadi. Hermione melihat Draco yang berjalan ke arahnya, berdiri tepat dihadapannya sambil memegang erat tongkat Hawthron miliknya.

Hermione bisa melihat tangan Draco yang bergetar . Seharusnya Draco menyadari semua ini akan terjadi. Hermione mencoba meyakinkan Draco dengan tatapannya, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, untuknya. Begini lebih baik dia mati ditangan orang yang dicintainya

Inilah kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya, meskipun dia sama sekali tak menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Terkadang dia sendiri menginginkan kisah cintanya berjalan layaknya kisah cinta lainnya, kisah cinta yang selalu berakhir bahagia. Hermione kembali menatap Draco, rasa ini menjalari seluruh hatinya, seakan dia merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Draco.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kau bunuh MUDBLOOD menjijikkan itu, Draco!"

Hermione kembali melihat Draco, laki-laki yang dicintainya itu terlihat menahan amarahnya mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh bibinya itu. Hermione mencoba tersenyum, entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum, mungkin dia sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan Draco.

Hermione tahu semua ini terlalu berat untuk mereka berdua, terutama untuk Draco. Lelaki itu meskipun terlihat dingin di luar. Hermione tahu Draco memiliki hati yang hangat dan lembut. Kehangatan hati lelaki platina itulah yang membuat hatinya luluh. Lelaki itu menawarkan sejuta kehangatan untuknya, dia rela untuk melakukan apapun., meskipun dia tahu akhirnya kan seperti ini.

Meskipun terkadang dia melihat sisi gelap lelaki itu, yang mengerikan. Suatu kegelapan yang lebih menakutkan dari gelapnya dunia, sesuatu yang dingin yang mengisi jiwanya. Hermione memahami semua itu, itulah didikan yang diberikan keluarga lelaki itu untuknya.

Hermione menarik nafas dalam, memandang lekat Draco, seakan mengatakan ke Draco untuk segera melakukan itu, mengeksekusi dirinya. Hermione sudah cukup siap untuk menghadapi kematian, dia telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk semua itu.

"Cepat kau bunuh darah lumpur itu, Draco atau aku saja yang melakukannya, jika kau tidak mau melakukan tugas ini?". Tidak! Hermione tidak dia sama sekali tak bermminat untuk menyerahkan nyawanya di tangan manusia psycho itu.

"BEHENTI! BIAR AKU YANG MELAKUKANYA SENDIRI! KAU DIAM SAJA SIALAN!"

Hermione membelakan matanya sejenak mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Draco. Inilah sisi lain lelaki platina itu. Hermione menutup matanya sejenak, mengambil nafas dalam, menikmati sisa-sisa udara yang dimiliki, sebelum semuanya berakhir ataupun dimulai.

Hermione kembali tersenyum, dilihatnya Draco yang mulai mengarahkan tongkatnya. Sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap. Perlahan indera pendengaranya menghilang, pandangannya berubah menggelap. Inilah saatnya.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

'_mencintamu sampai akhir nafasku, adalah mimpiku selama ini. Mencintaimu tanpa syarat, hanya mencintaimu sepenuh hati dengan sejuta kepercayaan dan keyakinan. Meskipun semuanya tak seperti yang kita ahrapkan, percayalah semua ini berakhir. Meskipun aku tak bisa lagi menatapmu, kau akan selalu bersemayam dihatiku.'_

'_kenyataan terlalu menyakitkan untuk dihadapi, lakukan semuanya secara perlahan, biarkan waktu yang menyembuhkan segalanya, hard to face reality. Semua ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia jika kau tetap percaya. Cinta tak akan pernah memiliki akhir,'_

Secretly D. Ar.

_7 tahun kemudian…_

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dengan kacamatanya, berdiri bersama dua orang lainnya. Mereka adalah Harry, Ron dan Ginny. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan,

_Rest In Peace 'Hermione J. Granger'_

Harry menantap nisan itu, sambil mengingat perjalan dan perjuangan mereka bersama dulu. Sekarang perang telah usai, kemenangan berada dipihak mereka, semua itu tentu tidak lepas dari perjuangan Hermione.

Mereka menundukan kepala sejenak, sebeum mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. "Harry kau tidak pergi?" tanya Ginny heran.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi!" ucapnya.

"Baiklah!" ucap Ginny.

Kedua Weasley itu meninggalkan tempat itu terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Harry yang masih duduk merenung di samping makam sahabat mereka.

Harry nampak tersenyum sambil menatap nisan Hermione. "Andaikan mereka tahu apa yang aku lakukan." Lirihnya sambil terkikik. Harry menerawang lagi apa yang dilakukanya dulu, memberikan sebuah kesempatan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?. Kami semua merindukanmu. Aku berharap keputusanku melakukan itu tidak membuatmu terluka. Aku berharap kau selalu bahagia….dengan…"

Hembusan angin menyapu rambut berantakan Harry, laki-laki itu masih tersenyum, senyuman bahagia. Dia masih tidak percaya dirinya telah membantu seseorang untuk melakukan pelanggaran terhadap hukum sihir. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli jika itu salah, karena dia berpikir orang itu pantas untuk mendapatkan semua itu.

Secretly D. Ar.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, masih setia bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya, dan jangan lupa dengan seorang gadis yang nampak tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu nampak menggeliat pelan di dalam dekapan laki-laki itu.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan, diamatinya dengan khidmat wajah tampan yang berada dihadapannya. Disentuhnya dengan halus garis wajah lelaki pirang itu. Kehidupannya terasa seperti mimpi sampai saat ini.

"Sudah puas memandangi wajahku, Miss?" ucap lelaki pirang itu sebelum memberikan _morning kiss _yang luar bhiasa membara_._

Wajah gadis itu nampak bersemu merah, meskipun itu buknlah ciuman pertama mereka berdua. Entah kenapa seperti ada aliran listrik yang merambat diseluruh tubuhnya saat lelaki itu menyentuhnya dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak di atas kecepatan normal.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Emm?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menarik gadis itu kembali kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Emm' itu tampak tersenyum, "Baik-baik saja, Drake. Tumben kau memanggilku 'Emm' biasanya kau memanggilku 'Berang-berang' atau 'Grangie'?"

"Apa kau tidak suka. Kupikir kau menyukai nama barumu? 'Emma Jean Malfoy'?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menciumi puncak kepala Hermione atau sekarang Emma. Draco dapat merasakan Hermione menggeleng pelan di dalam pelukannya.

Ya. Hermione telah mengganti namanya menjadi 'Emma jean Malfoy', bukan lagi 'Hermione jean Granger'. Semua itu dilakukannya untuk memperbarui identitasnya dan juga statusnya yang seorang istri dari Draco Malfoy. Mereka semua telah menganggap dirinya mati, saat di Malfoy Manor. Tentu dia tidak mungkin masih menggunakan identitasnya yang dulu jika masih ingin hidup. Hal yang dilakukan untuk membuatnya hidup, merupakan suatu pelanggaran berat di dunia sihir. Batu Bertuah.

Hermione harus berterima kasih kepada satu orang yaitu sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Harry Potter.

Draco kembali menciumi wajah Hermione, "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.!"

"Aku juga, Malfoy" jawab Hermione sebelum membalas ciuman Draco.

"Kau juga seorang Malfoy sekarang!" ucap Draco sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan favoritnya, menjelajahi Hermione. Sementara Hermione nampak pasrah dibawa kendali Draco.

.

.

.

_Flashback.._

_Harry mengenggam erat sebuah batu ditangannya, berharap semoga keputusannya kali ini benar. Harry memandang batu itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dilihatnya seorang lai-laki berambut pirang berjalan ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu duduk disebelahnya._

"_Ada apa? Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku, aku pikir ucapan terima kasihku yang kemarin sudah cukup?" tanay laki-laki itu._

_Harry hanya mendengus sebal menanggapi pertanyaan itu. "Aku kesini hanya ingin memberikanmu ini. Aku berharap kau menggunakannya dengan bijaksana! Aku pikir kau mengerti apa kegunaan batu ini!" ucap Harry sambil menyerahkan sebuah batu yang sedari tadi digengamnya._

_Kedua Mata Draco membulat sempurna melihat apa yang disodorkan Potter untuknya, batu bertuah. _

"_Jangan berpikir aku memberikan ini karenamu. Melainkan karena Hermione, aku memberikan ini untuk Hermione. Aku ingin dia hidup sekali lagi dan bahagia." Jelas Harry sambil memandang Danau Hitam._

_Entah berapa lagi kata terima kasih yang harus diucapkannya untuk mantan musuhnya ini, ya mantan musuh. Sebelumnya lelaki Potter ini telah membantu kedua orang tuanya untuk bebas dari penjara Azkaban yang mengerikan. Dan sekarang, "Terima kasih, Potter!"_

_Harry nampak terkekeh pelan, dia mendengar keterpaksaan dibalik ucapan Malfoy muda itu, bagi seorang Slytherin tentu saja kata 'Terima kasih' merupakan dua kata yang sulit untuk diucapkan._

"_Aku berharap kau menjaga Hermione baik-baik dan membuatnya bahagia, jika sampai aku mendengar dia menangis. Akan kupastikan sebuah kutukan tak termaafkan paling mengerikan akan mendarat tepat di jantungmu." Ancamanya._

_Tak ada satu-pun balasan yang keluar dari mulut Draco. Laki-laki itu lebih memilih memegang batu yang ada ditangannya erat-erat dan memandang dalam ke Danau hitam._

_._

Terkadang sebuah mimpi bisa berubah menjadi kenyataan yang lebih indah dari mimpi itu sendiri, asalkan kau tetap percaya. Bukankah matahari selalu terbit setelah kegelapan menghalang. Kepercayaan juga seperi itu, sama halnya dengan cinta.

Jangan pernah menyerah dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkan, kehidupan tak selamanya penuh dengan penderitaan. _Sometimes it's hard to face reality._

_The End_


End file.
